


Do you?

by MurrosApple



Series: Ishimondo FWB Trilogy [DISCONTINUED] [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Guilt, M/M, Masturbation, babys first smut I’m so sorry, mondo is really pretty, mondo only appears in memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurrosApple/pseuds/MurrosApple
Summary: Every man has desires. Every man needs release. And not every man can deal with a raging hard on for multiple nights. Taka knows this, he knows it well.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Ishimondo FWB Trilogy [DISCONTINUED] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677511
Comments: 11
Kudos: 152





	Do you?

**Author's Note:**

> I am... so sorry for this. I never write smut but I never can find like any taka masturbation fics that portray him as a power top. 
> 
> I also didn’t know whether to mark it explicit or mature but since it’s basically porn...

The problem with natural behaviours after puberty is that they can be annoying. As a child, you don’t worry about things like this. But now it’s a chore to keep your body’s health intact. 

But staring down at _it_ can be intimidating until you get started.

Most boys did this nightly or every couple of days but Taka... didn’t. At least not often. Call it a low sex drive but he was fine waiting for his _problem_ to go away.

But this was becoming a REAL problem now.

He hadn’t slept in fucking **days** now.

So, how did this happen?

•••

”MONDO! I’ve been looking all over for you!”

”Oh- uh- sorry, bro. Didn’t I tell you my bike broke down?”

”What does that have to do with anything?!” The raven hair boy scowled. “You could’ve walked instead of not even showing up at school. I thought we talked about this.” His voice drained to a mutter.

Mondo turned around from his bike, his pompadour down and pressed against the sweat of his forehead and neck. He used the hem of his shirt to wipe the oil and sweat off his face.

”Come on, man, I can’t fuckin’ walk to school, that’s fuckin’ lame.”

“‘Fucking Lame’ or not is not the point, we have exams in about six months.”

Taka’s eyes began to wander at the figure below. There was something so attractive about Mondo with his hair down. God, he wanted to run his hands through and give a gentle tu-

What?

His face began to heat up. Are you serious? Inappropriate thoughts about your best friend? _Especially,_ in his company? Disgusting.

Before he got too carried away, he shot the biker a glare before power-walking off.

”I’ll see you on Monday.”

”Wait?! Are you mad?! Taka, come on-!”

•••

Since then, Taka had a strange urge whenever he thought about that matted hair, glistening muscles and- Calm down.

He would’ve dealt with it but every time he touched the hem of his white briefs, his mind wandered to imagining Mondo again.   
  
Now, thinking of someone like that... without their consent? It just didn’t feel right. Taka never watched porn as he just felt dirty without the informed consent.

But this was **impossible.**

He just needed some sleep and in order to achieve that...

Pale fingers glided towards the white material.

Door locked, tissues acquired.

Taka closed his eyes as soon as he brushed against his aching stiffness.

”Ngh- Now look what you’ve done.”

He muttered to himself before sliding his briefs off. 

Taka peered at his own erection. It was something to be proud of but to him it was just genitalia. A pale length with a pretty pink tip. Albeit, rather veiny from stress and the neglect.

He shut his eyes again and rested against his pillows before grabbing at it with no set rhythm, just trying to get it over with.

After several minutes of no luck, he sighed.

”Fine, you win.”

His lip found its way between his teeth and he began to pump it tightly at a steady rhythm.

Of course it felt _good_ but Taka didn’t want to indulge in the dirty pleasures that were so natural but yet so... inappropriate.

Then, it happened again. Mondo. Taka flinched as soon as he saw him in his mind. This is where he’d usually stop.

”F-Fuck you, bastard...”

He mumbled to himself, knowing full well that Mondo being sexually attractive was, quite frankly, not his fault. Was Daiya as blessed too?

Oh come on, you can’t think about your best friend’s dead brother while you’re masturbating furiously. That’s disgusting.

Mondo appeared in his mind again, starting with innocent memories of mere physical contact and admiring his muscles. But then... to other things. His hair drenched in the rain, a split-second worried glance whenever his masculinity was questioned, his lips when swollen from biting them. That flushed look whenever Taka would compliment him.

When did his hand speed up? No one knows but the thought of Mondo... God, he’s pretty. 

A hand ran its way through dark spiked locks. 

The thought of his hand wading through Mondo’s at a sleepover one time. But added with sinful imaginations, a gentle tug. A little harder. 

Taka bucked into his hand and imagined how nice it would be for Mondo’s back against his chest, yanking at his hair and muttering how beautiful he was in his ear. How good. How _manly._

He thought of the first time he’d actively checked him out and **not** looked away. He’d dropped his keys while in his boxers when he was getting changed after a session in the sauna. His ass was muscular as hell but had a nice curve to it.

If Mondo knew he was thinking about fucking his ass, he’d be a dead man for sure.

Taka’s mind wandered further, full steam ahead, fucking his hand roughly and his lip starting to bleed. 

You don’t go lower than thinking about having rough anal sex with your best friend, do you? You don’t go lower than thinking about how much you want to fuck the ultimate biker gang leader into the sheets so hard he forgets his name, do you?

Do you?

”Gnh-!”

His body bucked into his hand a final time. White splattering all over his flushed torso. His body shaking.

He grabbed a tissue and shakily tried to clear up the mess. 

”I’m so sorry, Mondo.” 

At least he’s could sleep that night.


End file.
